It was worth it
by DrowningInTheNight
Summary: As soon as the small set of pants were tugged on Hideo was off and running for the living room once more screaming, “ I’m the Hokage! Fire ball jutsu!” Sequel to My Adorable Accident. M-preg. Three years later. Read and Review.


* * *

I don't own Naruto. I do own the concept of Hideo, although I am willing to share. Just ask if you'd like to use him in a fan fiction.

-In which Sasuke gets stuck baby-sitting his 3 year old son.-

* * *

The large stately mansion was beautiful to look at on the outside, the yard swept clean, the pond lovely with it's swimming koi. On the inside it was chaos.

A small nude toddler streaked past the couch, his black hair covered in shampoo and bubbles. He was obviously a bath time escapee. His bright blue eyes sparkled with glee as he heard his parent call for him. " Hideo! Where are you?!" A second later a rather frazzled looking man walked into the living room, his black t-shirt soaked and clinging to his skin. Spotting the runaway he would lunge forward. " Hideo! You still have to finish bathing!"

"Daddy can't catch me!" Screamed the overjoyed toddler, and dodged the hands reaching for him only to run shrieking into the bedroom down the hall. Sasuke would straighten and run his fingers through his already messy hair. _Oh what a time for the babysitter to be sick…_

Sasuke would start after the small child wearily, " Hideo, you know you're not allowed in Daddy and Papa's room without asking…" Stepping into the room Sasuke would glance around, confused to find it empty. _Where?_ Just then a giggle came from the slightly ajar closet and Sasuke moved in on his prey. " Oh, Hideo? Now where could he be?"

Sasuke would proceed to look in the oddest places around the room exaggerating his search immensely, " Are you in the flower pot? No…Hm…Maybe under the bed? Nope…" He was slowly working his way closer and closer to the closet all the while the giggles were growing louder and louder. Then without warning he would quickly open the closet door and quickly scoop up the still nude child inside. Slinging Hideo over his shoulder Sasuke would walk toward the bathroom to attempt once again to bath his son.

After the battle of a lifetime Hideo was clean and dressed in a white pajama set with flames on the hem, and the Kanji for Hokage adorning the back. As soon as the small set of pants were tugged on Hideo was off and running for the living room once more screaming, " I'm the Hokage! Fire ball jutsu!"

Sasuke hearing this immediately dashed into the living room afraid that his son might actually have set the curtains aflame. You never knew with Hideo. He was the son of the 6th Hokage and the prodigy Uchiha. Seeing that multiple shadow clones didn't fill the room, Sasuke would sigh happily and walk over to pick up the toddler. Hideo immediately would wrap his arms and legs around his father, settling his head on Sasuke's shoulder. The familiar gesture caused Sasuke to smile and settle himself on the couch Hideo still wrapped around him. He would reach for the remote lazily flip the channel to Scooby-Doo before leaning back and shutting his eyes. Today had really been tiring, maybe he'd just close his eyes for a second? Hideo would look up at Sasuke and giggle before laying his head back on his father's chest and yawning, his eyes fixed on Scooby and the gang.

An intimidating yet still petite blonde man would slide the door open and walk into the house an hour later. " Sasuke? Hideo?" Reaching up he would slide the white 'Hokage' robe from his shoulders hanging it on a hook near the door. After pausing a moment Naruto would walk into the battlefield that his home had become. Plastic shurikin and kunai lay scattered about as did a miniature anbu mask. Naruto would slowly pick his way around the toys and head toward the bathroom. After peeking inside and finding it about as destroyed as the rest of his home, Naruto would grin and walk toward the living room, already anticipating the sight that would await him. Naruto would ever so stealthily sneak up behind the couch and lean over the back of it his grin widening. Sasuke lay on his back, one arm draped protectively across the small back of the boy that lay on his chest. His other arm was stretched up behind his head, under one of the couch pillows. Naruto instinctively knew that a kunai was in that hand. There was no way his husband would nap while unarmed, especially with his son. Taking a closer look at his son Naruto would have to lift his hand to his mouth and bite down on his knuckle gently to keep from laughing out loud. There clutched in his son's small hand was one of his plastic kunai, it seems the statement 'the apple doesn't fall far from the tree' was true.

" C'mere…" muttered Sasuke sleepily not bothering to open his eyes. Gently he would slide over on the couch to make room for his husband. Naruto would silently walk around the couch and snuggle into Sasuke's side. Immediately the arm that was under the pillow would move to wrap itself around Naruto's waist, leaving the expected kunai to rest against his hip.

As he lay there sliding slowly into sleep Naruto's mind would review all the things he had had to go through to get to this moment. Sasuke's betrayal, him leaving the village, the battles against the Akatsuki, it had been horrible; but, " _It was worth it…" _He would mutter almost indecipherably and succumb to sleep, a tiny smile curving his lips upward. _It was worth it…._

* * *

_What you think? Hrm? Review and tell me!! Also. I have a challenge for those who wish to take me up on it. I want to see who can write the most sensual erotic poem involving any two characters from Naruto, without it being full blown PWP or smut. Tell me if you wish to submit something..._

_Otherwise... Review!!_


End file.
